Enemaldae
by Krazy Kitty P
Summary: Briar, Sandry, Daja, Tris, Evvy and Pasco get trasported to Enemaldae through a disrupted spell. A small world where there are no humans, only talking animals, is like a perfect vacation spot. But this paradise wont last--as our heroes soon find out.
1. Prologue and Musings of the Great

Krazy Kitty: Hi, I'm Krazy Kitty, also known as KK.

Panda: And I'm Panda, for lack of better name.

Fiona_da_fox: Ya. Hi, ya'lls, I'm baaaaack!!

Krazy Kitty: *whispers* she did another story with me once. If you like Sonic the Hedgehog, then read our other story. Also, just so you know, she **_is_** crazy. *winks + giggles*

Fiona_da_fox: *glares* hey, I heard that!

Panda: *rolls eyes* They're always like this. Anyways, this is my first fic, so I hope you like it! Please review after you finish, it makes us all feel really good.

Fiona_da_fox and Krazy Kitty: *stops fighting* You said it, Panda! *resumes argument*

Panda: Okees, whatever. So Krazy Kitty and I will be writing the fic (alternating chapters) and Fiona_da_fox is the evil mastermind here. 

Fiona_da_fox and Krazy Kitty: WAHOO!! LET THE FIC BEGIN!!!!!!!!

****

Disclaimer: Don't sue us, it's all Tamora Pierce's (so far, heheheh,) oh, except for Enemaldae. It's ours!!! Err, and the hand. Muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *chokes and dies*

Enemaldae

By Krazy Kitty, Fiona_da_fox, and Panda

Prologue (by Panda)

The starling glided silently through the forest. This was not a place to make a racket. An evil stillness seeped into every nook, every cranny, filling the place with an almost unbearable feeling of emptiness.

Seeing a pond, the bird landed beside it, filling itself full of water.

Suddenly, a bony hand shot out of the nowhere and gripped the unsuspecting bird by its neck. The bird emitted a strangled shriek, but no one was around to hear it.... No one except for the owner of the hand.

The bird fell limp. He was still breathing, but barely. 'The hand' carried him through the forest and into an old cabin.

This cabin reeked of moldy wood and rotting food. The starling jerked into consciousness and began thrashing madly for all it was worth. The hand thrust the poor creature into a cage and set to work.

The prisoner bird lay dazed inside the cage, eyeing its captor suspiciously. It noticed the hand had a body—how interesting. The body was tall, with a hunched back. But this person was covered in a long, dark cloak. The only parts of them uncovered were the hands. These hands were all skin and bones and boils. Something glinted magically on his right hand: a ring. The ring was made of gold and something the half-dead bird couldn't identify. The starling was mesmerized by it, trying to tear its eyes away from it and failing miserably.

The human sat down on the floor, surrounded by candles. In front of him was a shallow plate of water. The back facing the starling, it meditated, focusing all it's strength on the surface of the water. The owner of the magical ring thought of a distant land, unknown to anyone, where animals served him and him only. There were no meddlesome humans, no one but themselves. The water parted, revealing a portal of some sort.

The man, for the abused starling could see now it was a man, turned and grabbed the bird once more. He then dropped the creature into the portal.

As Shriek, for it was also he, whirled through the portal, he could hear an evil cackle emanate from the cruel man, and thought that though the voice was distorted and cracked from strain, it still called to him from some distant part of his past.

"Welcome to Enemaldae, my precious minion."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One: Musings of the Great (by Panda)

Sandrilene fa Toren shrieked and sat up in her bed at Discipline. Gasping for air, she thought about the nightmare she just had. It was about Shriek, a starling whom Tris had cared for a few years back. She let him go after he could take care of himself, and they hadn't heard from him since.

That's gratitude for you, she thought bitterly. And from an animal! They were Tris's only friends back when no one wanted her, when humans let her down. She acts like she's gotten over it, but back then when it was fresh, she acted like the whole world let her down, like she couldn't trust anything anymore, not even a plant. Sandry got up and opened the window, hoping the fresh air would cheer her up. Voices drifted in, a skill transferred from Tris into all of them. They couldn't hear the voices as clearly as Tris could, but they still could hear. Most of the voices carried in by the cool spring breezes were fuzzy and muffled, but one was not. It was a cold, cruel, cracked cackle that sent shivers up Sandry's spine. The cackle from her dream! 

Suddenly, a hysterical laugh was heard from above. Who would be up there on the roof around third bell in the morning?, thought Sandry. She climbed the ladder to the roof and quietly looked around. 

Tris and Briar were there, talking quietly. All of a sudden, Tris grabbed Briar's hand, pulled him down to her level and whispered something in his ear. Sandry was glad to see that Briar looked distinctly uncomfortable. Another mad giggle erupted from Tris, making Sandry cringe. If they were going to flirt, couldn't they do it somewhere else?

Shaking her head and quietly climbing down the ladder so they wouldn't hear her, she made her way back to her bedroom.

"Spying on anyone, _saati_?"

Sandry nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh, Daja!" she put a hand over her heart. "I nearly died!"

Daja smirked and stepped out of the shadows. "See anything good up there?" she teased, walking Sandry back to her bedroom.

"I practically gagged," Sandry confided in disgust.

The four were all around the age of sixteen now. They all came back to attend the funeral of Dedicate Skyfire, the brave man who had saved them from the pirates before. He had passed away on a ship going who-knows-where. The funeral was to take place in a week while mages from all over the world came to pay their respects to him. Sandry and her student Pasco arrived only yesterday. Arrived to see Tris making stupid goo-goo eyes at Briar.

Sandry shook her head, trying to make those thoughts go away. No, she thought, Tris's my friend, I shouldn't be jealous!

Shouldn't, but was. Tris had everything she didn't. She wasn't afraid of anything. She had freedom. She had good looks, even if she was a bit chubby. She had Briar.

Sandry wasn't mad at Briar. It wasn't his fault he was so heart-stoppingly-trip-over-your-heart-fly-through-the-air cute.

She could've slapped herself. They were nothing but friends. Sometimes she wondered if they were even that. They were both so busy with their students, Sandry had all her Royal Duties and Briar spent all his free time with Tris that she couldn't really tell.

She wished Daja good night and went into her room. She turned and closed the door behind her, catching a fleeting glimpse of the empty room across the hall. It made her heart ache and whimper. Wait—whimper? Wheeling around, she saw a golden head rise from the bed. "Oh, Little Bear," she sighed, "are you feeling left out too?"

Little Bear's curly head bobbed up and down in a sort of doggy confirmation, and he whimpered again. He **_was_** feeling left out. He had always considered himself to be Tris's dog, even though technically he belonged to them all, and now she didn't have the time to give him a pet and tell him he was a good dog. His beautiful brown eyes glistened.

"Ah, I know how you feel." And that was how Little Bear and Sandry became the best of friends.

"Little Bear, you're a good dog."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trisana Chandler awoke in the morning. She felt great, despite her lack of sleep. It was nice to see her friends again. Especially Briar.

He had grown so tall and had become somewhat muscular, much unlike the skinny street rat she had met years ago.

When she was around him, her stomach did flip-flops and she felt like she was walking on air. Time flew by and Tris couldn't get enough of him.

Someone knocked on the door. Expecting it was Briar, Tris opened the door and smiled brightly. 

Her smile faded when she saw Daja and Sandry. "Good morning," she said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"You don't sound too happy," commented Daja.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tris, smoothing her unruly curls.

But before Daja could answer, Niko called them downstairs. The two left Tris daydreaming and went to Niko.

Rosethorn called up the stairs in her snappish way, "You'd better get going before Niko gets grumpy, Tris," seeing Sandry and Daja without her.

She hastily called back, "Coming, Rosethorn, coming," and rushed downstairs. Niko, Sandry and Daja were there, making a circle on the floor. Seeing Tris, Niko got up, holding his back and groaning, "I'm getting to old for this. Sandry—" he nodded at the as-always perfectly groomed young girl sitting on the floor—" and Tris, could you fetch Briar? He's taking to long to come back from the Hub."

Sandry nodded and unfolded her legs gracefully, getting up without a wobble or wiggle, and glided through the door with Tris following to look for Briar.

They found him under a tree snaking on a cupcake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your food can wait," they teased, "but Niko can't."

Briar couldn't be happier. Or could he? He was walking with his mates,* the sun was shining, his belly was full ... if only it was the stitch witch walking beside him ...

Briar pinched himself mentally. What was he thinking about? Sandry had said 'Hi,' to him once, and introduced Pasco to him while he did the same for Evvy, and that was it. And he liked Tris ... but then why was he imagining her with light amber hair and bright cornflower-blue eyes? The stitch witch had cast a spell on him. But what about Tris? She was practically throwing herself at him.

His eyebrows were knit together in frustration and he didn't notice the tree he was about to walk full-speed into.

**__**

WHAM! Briar collided with the willow tree head on! He fell backwards and landed on his back. Everything went blurry.

Tris gawked and then ran, holding her hands over her mouth, while Sandry took action.

"Briar!" What was that?, he thought.

"BRIAR!" An angel?

"**_BRIAR!_**" He opened his eyes. Kneeling beside him was a vision more beautiful than an angel. A look of worry, then of relief, spread across her face as he got up.

"Ooooooh ..." moaned Briar as he leaned against the tree. His hand felt a nasty bump on his forehead. How could he be so careless? He slid back down and rested his sore legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sandry could have sworn she heard a crack as Briar collided with the willow. She was now on her knees beside him, hoping he didn't lose his memory or something like that. 

"Let me see," she whispered as she carefully pried his hands off his forehead.

Ow! Sandry thought; the bump was worse than she thought. Suddenly, Briar looked up. Piercing green eyes met her blue ones. Sandry's heart beat faster than it ever had before. Her face was level with his. Her small, delicately boned hands were in his, and he gently pulled her closer. Without knowing what was happening, their faces moved slowly together ...

"Oh, my gods!" Tris was behind Sandry. She bit her lip as she stared at the purple-green ... thing that was on Briar's face.

Sandry and Briar shot away from, hoping Tris didn't suspect anything. Apparently Tris was too fascinated with the wound to notice what was going on around her.

She helped Briar up, and slowly the three made their way back to Discipline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daja almost burst out laughing when she saw the three. Briar looked like he just got beat up by a goat.

"Sandry, what'd you do to him?" teased Daja. Briar tried to scowl at her, but instead winced in pain.

__

Watch it, Trader girl! He mind-spoke with a mind-scowl.

Evvy, Briar's student, came bursting into the room. She pushed Sandry away politely and gently and looked at her _pahan_. "Oh, well, it's not that noticeable," she managed through her giggles.

Pasco, who had followed Evvy in, took one look at Briar and was on the floor in an instant, rolling around and choking on his own laughter.

"You two leave him alone!" Daja scolded, biting her tongue so hard it almost bled. "It's not funny," she gasped, trying her best to not break out in giggles. She failed.

"Now, now," Niko reproved, "we don't have that much time. Evvumeimei, Pasco, would you please leave us? And make sure no one disturbs us."

Evvy grumbled and slinked out the door, Pasco following.

Niko turned to the remaining four and told them very seriously, "Listen carefully now, this is extremely important."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Krazy Kitty: Ooooooo, a cliffhanger in your first fic, first chapter ... not bad, Panda.

Fiona_da_fox: When will there be more? There was like nothing for me to do this chapter. No fair! 

Krazy Kitty: Hey, c'mon, it's her first! She's a newbie, a rookie! Give 'er a break, will ya?

Fiona_da_fox: Well why should I?

Krazy Kitty: Because she deserves it! This is good stuff here!

Panda: Okay, you guys scare me. Whatever. So remember readers, upgrade from just reader to reader-reviewer by reviewing! If we get ten, we update. Ya.


	2. Paradise

Krazy Kitty: Hello and welcome to the show!!

Fiona_da_fox: Right, weirdo. What-_ever_.

Krazy Kitty: *strange voice* Why don't you ... come up to the lab, and ... see ... what's on the slab ...?

Panda: *stares*

Krazy Kitty: *same voice* It will make you shiver with antici ... pation.

Panda + Fiona_da_fox: Are you okay?

Krazy Kitty: *something's with this voice here* And I can remove the core ... but not the SYMPTOMS!

Fiona_da_fox: It's gotta be the Rocky Horror Picture Show, it's gotta be.

Krazy Kitty: *normal voice* By, of course, reading the new chapter in the fic!

Panda: Yeah, I would say so.

Krazy Kitty: And, Fi, you're right, it is the RHPS ... I love that movie ... although it is a bit freaky ... *starts doing a strange dance that you would recognize if you've ever seen the RHPS and singing in either a really high voice (RHV) or a scary announcer-dude voice (SA-D)* (SA-D) It's just a ... jump ... to the left. (RVH) And a step to the riiiiiight ...

Fiona_da_fox + Panda: Oh my gawd ... not again!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Disclaimer: We don't own anything ... haha ... but Krazy Kitty wishes she owned the Rocky Horror Picture Show ... and, of course, we all wish we could own our favourite characters from anything ...

Enemaldae

By Krazy Kitty, Fiona_da_fox and Panda

Chapter One: Paradise (by Krazy Kitty)

A mischievous gleam arose in a small girl's eyes as she got an idea. Whispering something to the boy next to her, he looked unsure, but eventually nodded. 

__

Pahan Niko told me 'n Pasco to leave them alone, right? So we will. We'll just sneak in quickly 'n quietly, 'n sneak back out again. After all, it's for a good cause. See, me 'n Pasco wanna get some string so we can try to make one of those circly-things that _Pahan_ Briar 'n _Pahan_ Sandry do. Just for fun, Evvumeimei Dingzai thought. 

"So we'll just creep in real quiet-like, slip past 'em, get string from _Pahan_ Lark's workshop, 'n get back out again real quick. Got it, Pasco?"

"Yeah, uh-huh," Pasco confirmed. "I got it. But are you sure this is such a good idea, Ev?"

"Of course it is! Coming from me, could it be anything else?" Evvy struck a pose as Pasco laughed.

"Well c'mon then, let's go! I'm going first—just follow my lead," said Evvy.

Daja started. She had nothing to do in the spell-making right now, and a movement at the doorway startled her. She watched as the door swung silently open, and two small figures slipped quietly in. Evvy and Pasco!

She wanted to laugh, but that would only disrupt the spell, and besides, she didn't want to get them in trouble. So she settled for a wink before turning back to Tries, Briar, Sandry and Niko.

Oh, oh, Evvy thought, _Pahan_ Daja saw us! She shot a warning glance back at Pasco as if to say; _be more careful!_

Evvy stopped so suddenly Pasco almost knocked her over as he slammed into her back.

"Ssshhh!" she hissed at him. "Look at this!"

He looked. Everyone was gathered around a shallow plate of water, except Daja was a little bit back behind everyone. Then, Daja stepped forward, and threw a fine dust into the air above the plate.

Not thinking, Evvy took a deep breath, and some of the powder floated up towards her, and went up her nose. She tried really, really hard, but—

She sneezed.

"AAAAACHOOOOO!"

Sandrilene fa Toren was so deep in the spell that it physically hurt when the spell was disrupted. It felt like someone tore her heart out, ripped her stomach out, felt like—

There were strong arms around her waist, holding her up, and a familiar voice whispering something in her ear. She took a few, deep, shuddering breaths.

"Wh-what?" she whispered.

Briar asked again, "I said, are you okay, San?"

"Yes—yes, yes I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course!" said Sandry indignantly. "If I say I'm okay, then I'm okay, alright? I should know how I feel!"

Briar laughed. "That's my Sandry,'' he told her. "Always arguing."

She snorted.

Someone coughed VERY forcedly. "AHEM."

Briar and Sandry realized the precarious positions they were in: Briar hadn't let his grip on her waist (which he had taken to make sure she didn't fall) go, so she had turned in his arms to face him. Blushing furiously, they untangled themselves from each other, and looked away, acting as if it hadn't happened, despite their red faces.

But it left Sandry wondering ... he had said, "My Sandry." What did it mean? Was it just a friendly thing, or did it imply something more?

Tris rubbed her aching head. This must be how Briar had felt when he hit the tree earlier that day. Luckily, Rosethorn had had some poultice of some kind that reduced the swelling—and the pain, so Briar said. It made Tris want to go over to him and kiss him senseless, telling him it was all right, she knew how it felt, it was okay, he wasn't alone. But, she thought it would be a good idea with everyone here, watching, so she restrained herself.

Looking around, she realized something else.

"Uh, guys ..."

"What, Tris, what now?" asked a very cross Briar. How had he let his feelings take control over his mind like that around Sandry?, he wondered. Wait—feelings?

"Look around, look around, look around," said a very nervous Tris. "Oh, what are we going to do, what are we going to do ..."

Evvy cleared her throat, calling attention to Pasco and herself. "Hello, hello, hel-lo! _Pahan_ Briar, I'd expect you to figure this one out ... or maybe you're too wrapped up in your _pahan_"—she nodded at Sandry—"here to notice that WE'RE IN A DIFFERENT PLACE NOW!"

"AND NIKO, LARK AND ROSETHORN AREN'T HERE EITHER!" Everyone was surprised at Pasco's outburst. He had been somewhat in awe of Evvy before this, so he had been rather quiet, as a rule (which had scared Sandry considerably).

"What?" he asked, seeing everyone staring at him. "I do have a voice, you know."

Sandry nodded fervently. "Oh yes," she told him. "You have a voice. We know," she told him wryly, "we heard ..."

Krazy Kitty: Okay, now for the solemn ritual all fanfic writers must obey ...

Panda: *prostrates herself* All hail the Almighty Undetermined!

Krazy Kitty: Umm ... *looks worried* Panda ... ? Not THAT ritual ...

Panda: Oh, okay. *gets up off the ground*

Fiona_da_fox: It's an inside joke, don't ask ... it's got to do with social studies at school (and the iceman) ... but whatever.

Krazy Kitty: Right. What I MEANT was; it's time for the *drumroll* THANK YOU'S!! Here they are:

Krazy Kitty- oh no wait that's me ... nevermind.

Moon*wolf- we're really sorry we haven't got around to reading your story yet ... school is 'H-E-double-hockey-sticks,' as some say. We'll do it soon, we swear! And know what? *giggles* we liked that part too.

Lady Sandrilene- you slacker you!! You didn't sign in! ah, well, whatever. Umm, Sandry had the dream because it was Tris originally, but then the whole story sounded like it was gonna be T/B, so we changed it. And besides, it's kinda cool that we got to put our 'pinion on how Tris felt when Shriek left. We didn't know that they were outta character, really! We didn't know that Sandry was being cranky, we swear! And anyways, on the whole 'Tris' thing, they have grown up, ya know. People change. And we'll read your story soon, too ... see Moon*wolf's thanks for the reason why we haven't yet.

morgaine- we didn't mean to make fun. We're really and truly sorry for that. Thank you so much for forgiving us, and we didn't know Tris was OOC ... but 'member, this is them in the future ... we mean, people do change!

Hayden's Super Hobbit- Holy—okay, we're not even going to continue that line of thought. We just can't believe that you're reading our story!! WE LOVE A CIRCLE DISTORTED!!!!! (Or, at least, Krazy Kitty and Panda do—we don't think Fiona_da_fox's ever read a TM fic ... poor, deprived child, eh?) How can you say it's not going so good, huh? If it wasn't, would we love it??

StarJade- ... so, does that mean that you like this fic even if it's S/B?

Muslima- thanks a lot! We updated as soon as possible!

Dark Empress- thanks so much! And we will, don't worry ... *winks*

lilleehunee- thank you for the compliment ... we figure that this'd be pretty hard to understand if you haven't read those books ... so get down to the library!! (Krazy Kitty: by the way, which tortall books to you like the most ... just wondering, of course!)

FlyPaper- thankies for the review, and now we have 10 reviews!! Yay!!

Krazy Kitty: so, remember to ... REVIEW!!! The button's right down here ...

|

|

|

|

|

|

\/


	3. They Could Be DEAD!

Panda: Hey, we're back! Sorry for the wait, but it just took sooooo long for inspiration to come ...

Krazy Kitty: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fiona_da_fox: KayKay, I don't think that you can wish a Merry Christmas EVE. I think you only wish a Merry Christmas.

Krazy Kitty: Oh well. Have a nice Christmas, I suppose.

Panda & Fiona_da_fox: DITTO!!

The dazed starling opened his weary eyes and gazed about. His vision was momentarily blurred, so he could only make out the outlines of the moving figures.

"Where am I?" he thought wearily. The last thing he could recall was a bony hand with a…golden ring reaching towards him. He tried to work all this out a little more, but his poor head was beginning to ache from thinking, so he lay still and pretended to still be conked out. It was a smart thing to do, the starling realized. Whenever you wake up in a place you don't know, just "stay asleep" for a while longer and take in as much information as possible. This is exactly what he did.

"Master," squeaked a strange voice, "Those odd-looking creatures are headed our way."

"Already?" boomed another. "Then we must do all we can to ... dispose ... of them."

There was a short pause before the other spoke again, but when it did speak, goose bumps broke over the starling's body. It said: "Shall I bring back their heads?"

"Do what you want."

Slightly curious, and shaking in fear, the terrified starling lifted his head ever so slightly and TRIED to chirp a hello.

"G-Greetings."

He almost jumped with shock. Instead of chirping or squawking like a normal bird, he had just spoken English! How could this have happened?! He was a mere bird! Just a starling!

Everyone turned and stared at him like he was some sort of alien. The bird's vision cleared up just then--But he wished it hadn't.

He was in an iron cage in the middle of a vast, wooden chamber. Surrounding him was a band of demon-like birds. Their feathers were jet-black and their eyes were the colour of blood. Dim candles cast a sinister shadow over everything, intensifying the already-deadly scene. Darkness pulsed from this place, giving off a feeling of doom and chaos.

The horrified bird backed away and cowered in the corner of his cage, but the demons only closed in on him more. Then, his prison doors swung open and he was dragged out by his tail-feathers. He was then thrust at the talons of a dark falcon. 

"Darling, what is your name?" she drawled bitter-sweetly. She seemed to be the leader of this clan. Battle-scars riddled her figure; she was blind in one eye.

"S-Shriek," croaked the starling.

"My feet ache horribly," complained Tris.

"Oh, be quiet," snapped Daja. "We're nearly there."

"NEARLY WHERE?!" Tris cried.

Daja fell silent at her friend's last remark. She was right. When they mysteriously arrived about two or three hours ago, Evvy suggested that they move to a safer spot. But where would that spot be?

(FLASHBACK)

__

"Ow."

"Is everyone alright?" asked Sandry.

"Of course not!" grumbled Tris. "It's like we just fell from the sky!"

Daja and the others looked around in complete astonishment. They were in a glamorous flowery meadow. The suns—Yes, there were two suns—shone brightly overhead, warming them physically and even mentally. To the far north were dozens of snowy mountain-peaks. To the east and the west, they could see lush green forests. And in the south, a treacherous ocean churned angrily. They were heading southwest, because that direction gave off a safe, friendly feeling.

"Are we there yet?" That was Evvy.

"Not yet," replied Briar.

"Are we there yeeeeeeeeeeeet?" Evvy again.

"Nope," said a distracted Briar, who was stealing glances at Sandry.

"How 'bout now? Are we there NOW?"

"How 'bout you shut up? This was your idea. Why don't you ask the rocks (or something) where we should be going?"

"...Pahan Briar?"

"Wha—yes?"

"We're there?"

"Talk to the rocks."

Evvumeimei stared suspiciously at Briar, who went back to glancing at Sandry. Neither of them said anything for a while, until Evvy broke the silence with:

"Are we there YET?!?!?!"

(END FLASHBACK)

As Tris' wool skirt snagged another bramble, Daja thanked the Gods again for her breeches.

"Oh, this hideous rag!" screeched Trisana.

With a flick of a finger, Sandry fixed the dress so that it was up to Tris' knees, which was a great relief to EVERYONE.

After another long period of walking aimlessly, Pasco spotted a pond up ahead.

"Oh, good. It was about time I aired out my toesies," said Evvy.

Everyone grimaced at this comment.

Pasco sighed. His feet tingled irritatingly. He needed to dance. 

His eyes shifted casually to Evvy. Besides Lady Sandry, Evvumeimei was the most mysterious and stunning girl he had ever seen.

She'd make a wonderful dancing partner, thought Pasco Acalon dreamily, but was too bashful to ask her to, half-fearing she'd hurl a rock at him or something. 

Exhausted, Pasco collapsed by the pond. He was glad they got transported here and not Yazmin's dance-studio or anywhere like that. It was like taking a break from reality. It felt goooood.

He leaned his head back lazily, only to sit back up quickly when he felt something warm and soft touch his neck. He whirled around to lock eyes with and amused Evvy. He had just lain on Evvy's lap!

"I-I'm so sorry!" he gasped frantically. He turned magenta when Evvy winked slyly at him. He stared at her intently, ignoring what she said in return. His eyes were still on her when she got up and walked away.

"Oh, boy!" Pasco groaned, and dunked his head into the water.

Niko, Rosethorn, Lark, Frostpine, and Little Bear were back at Discipline Cottage, oblivious of what was happening to Sandry, Daja, Tris, Briar, Pasco and Evvy. 

"Where could they be?!" cried Niko.

"I can't believe it…" mumbled Frostpine.

(FLASHBACK)

__

A blinding light filled the room…and they were gone.

Niko tried to recover from the shock as Lark, Rosethorn, and Frostpine ran in to investigate.

"Where are the children?!" demanded Rosethorn.

Then for the next hour, Niko explained to the other three as they all tried to draw conclusions from this mess.

"This has never happened before," speculated Lark. "Six young mages don't—can't—just disappear before our very eyes!"

"Well, Dedicate, as you can see, they just have!" spat Frostpine.

"Niko! We trusted you with them, and look what happened! They are dead, for all we know!" cried a panicked Rosethorn.

While the four continued to bicker like anxious mothers, Little Bear crept off, wanting to do a little bit of investigating of his own. He scampered into the living room and spied a dish of water. Little Bear rushed to it and peered into its depths. He wasn't sure, but a vision of Tris flickered onto the surface of the water. Little Bear reeled back in surprise, but then looked closer.

Suddenly, the water shot up and dragged him in.

In the distance just then, if you truly listened for it, you could hear a faint, eerie cackling…

Krazy Kitty: Cackling, eh? Not bad for 'no inspiration', Pandy.

Panda: Pandy????

Krazy Kitty: Yep. New nicky for ya.

Panda: *rolls eyes* Ohhhh, NOW I get it ...

Fiona_da_fox: And now, to completely ignore those wierdos, its time for the ... 

THANK YOU'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hayden's Super Hobbit: Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow!! You reviewed!! ... Again!! Umm, wut're cheezits?

Lady Sandrilene: Ahh, now we understand! Or, as KayKay's dad says, "Now we unkterstaaaaaaaaand!!!" anyways, that only came up 'coz it was his birthday yesterday--or as he dubbed it: his beat-day! Sorry, and it will be s/b .... most definitely NOT t/b ... *shudders*

Sujitaka: Ex-ca-uuuuse eh-moi, but we are most definitely girlz, thankyouverymuch. Thanks so, so, so, so, so much for your wonderful reviews! We'll think about the panicky thing ... probly next chappie!

Storm Mage: We agree, all the way! And we're glad the antics cracked you up ... review again please!

Melz: It will definitely be s/b. Can't even think of anything else.

Kristen: Why thank you! We most certainly will!

Kitty: We did, we did! And you say it N-M-ALL-DAY. Interesting, eh?

Twist: KayKay totally agrees with you, as you could tell from the other chapter. Thanks!

Meliara-Countess-Of-Tlant: We totally think you're right!

Hollie: .... OMG. Know what? We think that it was your reviews that 'inspired' Panda. Good going!


End file.
